


Birdy business

by Cutipie118118



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Bird, Birds, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, bird into human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutipie118118/pseuds/Cutipie118118
Summary: Another casual day in Westeros for dany.She’s in for a big surprise, and a pleasurefilled one at that.





	Birdy business

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this is a silly fanfic, just made for fun, and if you can’t take the heat, then you gotta run. Lmao no don’t hit me.  
> This is for fun!!!!  
> :)

The three eyed raven was known by all of the many inhabitants of Westeros, and they either feared it or admired it for its uniqueness and ability to swallow whole worms without chewing them - people never seemed to figure out how he apparently had no gag reflex. Some legends said he sucked so many dicks, they poked the throat contractions out of him. On one remarkable day, for reasons known by nobody, the raven turned human, gracing the continent with it’s humanly goodyness. 

This occurrence took place because the thought of Daenerys (Stormborn, of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of Andels and the First Men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains) always made his tiny bird dong perk up in delight, and he wished to put off his visit to her no longer, so he went to see her in her big ass castle thingy. 

Dany sat there in awe, heat already pooling between her loins. The raven-human hybrid fanned it’s wingies in anticipation, creating a gust of wind so fierce that she trembled with cold, appearing to have a mini orgasm. It was at that moment, that she knew: she had to have this bird. She had to have him real goodly.

His trio of eyes blinked seductivelyness, drawing Dany in with anticipation. Shifting sideways, throwing her legs over the metal throne, she parted them, dragging his eyes to her pot of honey. She was dripping wet; all for him. The heat of the fire she walked through was no match for the one she felt raging between her thighs.

She said: ”come chew me up like one of your mealworms.” 

He replied: ”not until you let me taste your buttery goodinessly.” 

Dany obliges. She grabbed his head and thrust it into her wet folds. His tongue explored the unknown, like Christopher Columbus when he found America. She moaned in ecstasy like a mother who had lost her son to the plague. He whipped his lusciouslessly velvet tongue and brushed against her ballon-like clit. The one thing that turned her on the most was when he whispered in her ear: ”CACAWCACAW”

He extracted his tongue like a bear retreating to its cave, grabbed his throbbing burdlike cock (that somewhat resembled a feathery sausage dog), and thrust it into her succulent cunt. 

Just then, Tyrion walked in on the pounding couple. He immediately started stripping like an Englishman in 20-degree-Celsius heat, right down to his bare butt. He then slapped his own left arse cheek and screeched: ”come here birdy boi.” 

Much to Dany’s dismay, the bird obliged the half mans pleads. He pecked at his bottom like a woodpecker on a tree. After their short activity, he swooped down to the floor and took his giant sized wurst into his mouth. Pumping, the dwarf squirted a hot sticky substance (like a melted Cadbury’s bar) into the ravens mouth.


End file.
